


Blushing

by your_chaotic_little_sibling



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Flirty John Constantine, John Constantine Needs A Hug, POV Third Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_chaotic_little_sibling/pseuds/your_chaotic_little_sibling
Summary: From the POV of Chas Kramer (still 3rd person tho)Chas notices something weird about the way John is acting, and since when has John dated?Really just a reason for me to write Chas being a supportive best friend and lovestruck John Constantine
Relationships: John Constantine & Chas Kramer, John Constantine/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Blushing

John Constantine was not a very lovable person. Chas knew that. Two years of working with the guy taught him that Mr. Constantine was not a lovey-dovey cuddlebug. He was a hardass with a strong need to be a bastard to everyone around him. He had boundaries up that put the Great Wall of China to shame. 

Chas had been trying for years to get Constantine to like him. He would read all the lore and mythology around, especially the ones John gave him, and study them until he could quote them perfectly with the page number and everything. He would patch John up every single time he got done with a job, ridden with shredded skin and sore muscles. Chas had learned the holy chants and exorcisms to make sure the wounds didn't get infected, and, no matter how much John cursed and bitched, he knew he appreciated it.

However, it completely threw Chas off when John got in the car wearing a much nicer than usual, black button down along with a black pair of  _ ironed,  _ yes, he said  _ ironed,  _ slacks. Chas only looked back for a second before John narrowed his eyes.

"Pay attention to the road," the exorcist ordered, causing Chas to immediately turn back forward and pull away from the curb, following John's instructions to go to a nearby café. Chas was always good at finding places, no matter the location, so he never asked John for further instructions. Ever since he ran away from home, Chas had no choice but to learn to find lost things. The talent kept him alive for a year before he started working for the taxi company.

Chas glanced at him through his mirror and smirked to himself. "Where're you off too?" Chas asked, getting a scoff and a puff of cigarette smoke his way. "Hot date? Dude I thought you gave up on tha-"

"Just drive, Chas," John muttered, causing the driver to snicker a little. He knew how emotionally stunted John was, and, he had to admit, it was hilarious to mess with him like this. Chas rarely got the opportunity to tease John. Half the time, when the opportunity did show itself, the exorcist managed to turn it back on him to the point where the boy was nothing but a blushing mess.

But not this time.

Now, Chas looked back in the mirror, and there was a rapidly fading pink on John's face.

"Oh my God," the driver grinned. "You're blushing, man. You're going on a date, aren't you? Is she pretty? Ooh, or is it a he-"

"Kramer," John said, the sharp, short name cutting him like a knife. "It's a meet up."

"So a date?"

"I never said that."

"It's literally a date, John. Just admit it!"

"As soon as you admit you're always a pain in my ass."

"Aww, shucks, John."

When Chas looked back again, John was no longer blushing. Instead, he was taking a draw from his cigarette and puffing it out the window.

Never one for long, awkward silences, Chas spoke up again. "Seriously though, who is it? You've never dated someone before, this is exciting."

"Exciting for you, maybe."

Chas rolled his eyes. John was always the cool and collected one, always the one to hide his emotions to the point where some people forgot he had them. Chas was the one to watch him slowly break in the backseat of his car, watch those eyes get darker and darker until they were pitch black

And Chas couldn't do anything about it.

But when they pulled up in front of the café, Chas glanced back. John's eyes scanned over the sidewalk in front of the building, his eyes landing on a girl wearing a soft yellow sundress that came to the middle of her thighs. Chas watched as John's features softened, his jaw unclenching as he opened the door without a word to the driver.

When John got out, the girl smiled brightly and jogged over, pressing a kiss on his lips as she rested her hands on his chest. Chas looked away, wanting to give the two their privacy, but he still picked up a couple words.

" _ No need to get all dressed up, _ " the girl said, once the kiss was broken.

John chuckled, a rare sound. It wasn't a sarcastic scoff that Chas was so used to. " _ Thought you might be tired of seeing me in the same clothes. _ "

She giggled and Chas had to steal a glance. She had bright blue eyes that contrasted with her dark hair, which was spilling over her shoulders in waves. More importantly, John was admiring her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. His lips weren't pulled into their usual snarl, but instead relaxed into a soft smile. Chas hadn't ever seen him like this, all sweet and smiley over a girl.

Said girl caught his eye and walked over to the taxi, leaning down. "Hey, you must be Chas," she smiled.

Chas' eyebrows raised. How did she know about him? "Yeah, I am. How'd you know that?"

"John won't shut up about you," she grinned, which was more of a surprise than anything else. "I wanna thank you for taking care of him when I couldn't. He may be a stuck up hardass, but he appreciates it."

When Chas glanced at John, he saw a look of 'if you say anything I'm going to kick your ass'. He ignored it. "Really now?" He said, grinning slightly. "Funny, I haven't ever heard of you."

"Name's Chloe," she introduced, pulling herself away from the window. "You waiting out here for us?"

"No-"

"Yes ma'am," Chas interrupted, smirking at John slightly. When the exorcist went to disagree, Chloe cut him off by a light kiss to the lips.

"You heard the kid, Johnny. He's waiting out for us," she smiled, leaving John staring down at her as his will crumbled. Chas waited patiently for the response, but all he heard was a huff. "Let's go, babe. Thanks, Chas," she called as she pulled John into the café. Chas held up a hand as a "you're welcome".

The young man had never seen John with a woman. Most of the time, he was sure he didn't want to. John was the type of man to love 'em and leave 'em, fuck and forget, all that stuff. Chas just knew that the only time John kissed a woman was when he was he was waking up his neighbors.

Not with Chloe. John was in it, and he was in it deep. It was obvious from the sheer look in his eye when he saw her. She had slipped through his walls, gotten to his heart. This wasn't just a fling, a friends-with-benefits situation, at least not to John.

John Constantine was in love.

And Chas was glowing with pride.


End file.
